


The outcast raiders

by Sweetblackcat98



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetblackcat98/pseuds/Sweetblackcat98
Summary: After hiccup defeats the red Queen, him and his raiders are banished from Berk, they are taken in by Alvin after the fight with stoick and the village about they're dragons
Kudos: 5





	The outcast raiders

**Author's Note:**

> P.s hiccup has both legs and the rider's are a bit ooc in this

Running into the woods in secret, the time has come to kill the red death and free the dragons from her, no one in the village has known about the tamed dragons and they're rider's or that the six teens have gone missing for a good chunk of time, lucky for them to say the least, As they Mount their dragon companions and fly off with some dragon made armor and weapons, As they fly they look back at their homes not sure if this will be the last time they'll make it back but hopefully they will have defeated the red death and stopped her reign of tyranny and save they're homes and familys,as soon as they make it to the giant mountain like structure they can already see through the fog and they can already see the red eyes of the red death peaking Out believing them to be her meal but soon saw that was her fatal mistake not noticing these new dragons were not of her flock they attacked her, sending her into a blind rage trying to destroy these people who seek to enter reign as queen, she would not give up without a fight and that's exactly what she gave then to The bitter end when she took her last breath sending fire at the night fury and his rider but missed them, her fighting was in vain as the attackers had won and the flock now there's, walking over to the now fallen Queen the night furies writer takes a chunk of her scale the smallest he can find and put its in his beg , the dragons hoping to not meet the same fate as the tyrant Queen they bow to the attackers, soon the night Furies rider bonded with them **" can you hear me ?"** They nod **" good now, please don't attack anymore villages ok?"** They looked confused but understood what he was saying non the less they would obey the request of they're new queen

The flight back to bark was long and sun was coming up and air was cold with the longing for home and the longing for warmth and acceptance, hiccup believed this would get him get the village and his father to love and accept him for who he is to accept the dragons companions as well maybe even the flock itself, hours later they landed on Bark , as the villagers came running out to see what is going on and and who are the traitors riding the dragons betraying their own kind by riding the beasts, stoick ran out hoping to cut one of the riders down before they could attack, only to see it was his son hiccup as he took off his helmet and mask, showing his bright green emerald eyes, his soft freckled face, pale skin and his auburn red hair along with his tiny button nose it was undeniably his hiccup riding on the back of one of those beasts but not only that the other teenagers as well Astrid tuffnut ruffnut snotlout and fishlegs all of them had betrayed the Viking way riding in the back of those beasts it had scorned their village for generations

Stoick filled with anger and betrayal he ran himself at hiccup going to try to knock hiccup out of the way to kill the night fury but hiccup was too fast, he quickly sidestepped and dodged his father's attacks, soon the whole villagesw in on the attacking trying to take the teens out "you're in league with those beasts!" Stoic bellowed has hiccup quickly blocked his attack with his sword" they're not even attacking, they're not beasts they are thinking feeling intelligent creatures, you attacked us first on principle Alone , you're the real beasts here!" Hiccup punched him the face of few times before the villagers went after the other rider's and their dragons, the flew off as hiccup mounted toothless and flew into the sky stoic flew into a rage " your not my son and your kind of not allowed on Berk you six are here by banished!" 

The flight was silent as they tried to find a new home "hiccup, where do we go?" Ruffnut asked clinging to barf " yea, where are supposed to live?" Ruffnut asked rubbing blech's head " we can figure something out, I promise guys" the flight was nice and freeing when net came out of nowhere and grabbed them, sending them down to a ship " by Odin's beard.... They were riding the beasts..." One of the outcasts said looking at The Young riders in awe and in astonishment they were tied up, when Alvin came upto them with a crooked grin showing off his teeth

" Let us go Alvin!" Hiccup struggle to get out of the rope trying to get to toothless " toothless you okay buddy?" Toothless in the other dragons let out a sad low moan, saying they were all right but their pride was not, Alvin grinned at the young teens 


End file.
